


Happy Birthday Techie

by claroquesi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, clan techie/matt the radar technician - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14040594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claroquesi/pseuds/claroquesi
Summary: It’s Techie’s birthday, and Matt forgets how bad of a day it can be for the sweet ginger.





	Happy Birthday Techie

**Author's Note:**

> i’m just sorta writing this as a vent lol!!!! i totally didn’t shove all of my body weight issues or touch deprivation into Techie idk why you would think that......
> 
> ANYWAYS this is just some angsty (?) fluff so please enjoy!!!! Comments and kudos are very appreciated!!!

Techie’s skin reddened under the hot water. He knew it would itch after he came out of the shower but the burn felt good right now. He forgot that Matt was going to shower with him. So when Matt wrapped his big and muscular arms around Techie, Techie startled out of his thoughts and involuntarily let out a cry. Before he knew it, before he realized it was just Matt and not Ma-ma, he was reliving every horrible memory. The feel of Ma-mia’s cold and unforgiving knife digging into his soft stomach. Her hot and intimidating breath literally down his neck. And the way her fingers had dug and dug until they found leverage to yank his eyes out. 

All in a matter of seconds. 

Matt let go and stepped back, bumping into the wet wall. Techie had crouched down to the floor and wrapped his arms around himself. He tasted his salty tears that ran down his face; it was a perfect medley with the hot water pouring on him. Matt ran a hand through his wet blonde hair. 

“Techie?” he asked quietly. 

Matt thought of how stupid he was; Techie had obviously had one of his worse days. It was his birthday and Matt knew, Matt knew, how much Techie hated his birthday. It was a yearly reminder of how much time he had lost locked up and working for Ma-ma. And of how long he had been so alone. Matt had been stupid enough to think that Techie was past this; Matt knew he would probably never be past this. Matt wanted nothing more than envelope Techie in his arms and tell him that he was fine, Matt was here and would always protect him. 

But he couldn’t do that. 

When Matt had met Techie, he had been surprised at how touch starved Techie was. Is. Although he’s gotten better, definitely better. It started with Matt playing with the ginger locks adorned on his head. Which turned into little cheek kisses and pecks. Until they had their first make-out session. Which had led to the beginning of them cuddling and sleeping in a shared bed. This made Techie especially happy since Matt was essentially a furnace. Then there was the first time they had sex: all sloppy and messy but it was them, together. The way Techie had moaned and groaned against Matt’s sweaty skin. Or the way their pinkish lengths complimented one another.

But if there was anything Matt really, really loved about Techie’s physique, it was his stomach. It wasn’t flat like Matt had expected from malnourishment but was rather a little pouchy. Matt liked how the pale skin was so soft and so squishy. Matt loved how taught the skin became when Techie ate too much. Matt remembered how he had mentioned his love for Techie’s belly and had been answered with a scoff. “That’s there because I did nothing but sit on my ass all day,” Techie had said with annoyance in his voice. Matt had nuzzled his nose into the crook of Techie’s neck in response. But Matt especially loved to wrap his arms around the smaller ginger’s plush waist. 

Yet he couldn’t do that. 

That was the problem; Matt felt too distant just leaving Techie alone but knew Techie didn’t want anyone- not even Matt- to touch him on a bad day. It made Matt angry; not at Techie but at himself. How could he have forgotten? How could he have been so stupid to forget to ask Techie if he could hug him? It’s not like this was a relatively new concept, which made Matt irate at himself. 

But right now, this isn’t about him. 

This is about Techie. 

So Matt stepped out of the shower and let the hot water continue to run. He dried himself off and quietly shut the bathroom door behind him. Their room was chilly, so he turned up the heat before slipping on boxers. He ruffled through Techie’s drawers before finding some nice and fuzzy pajamas. Folding them as best he could, Matt left them in front of the bathroom door and prepared some tea for Techie. If he was right, Techie liked chamomile tea on days like this. Matt put water in a small kettle and set it to boil. 

Techie had crept out of the bathroom without a sound and felt his shoulders relax from their hunch when he saw the pajamas. But Matt had made the room warm enough that Techie would sweat in the clean shirt. So he left the shirt off, which was something he never did. But he couldn’t bear the heat, heat like the kind he endured from the years of being surrounded by countless humming computers. He silently slipped on the sweatpants and headed to the kitchen. Techie stopped at the door frame to admire Matt shuffling around for who knows what. 

Matt was scrambling around the kitchen looking for pastries for Techie when he noticed the silent man staring at him. “Oh, hi, Techie,” he said quietly, “the tea should be done soon.” Techie said nothing but sat at the table. He felt tears nudge at his eyes that clicked and whirred. When Matt came over to the table with their tea, he sat at a perfect distance that was neither too far away or too close to Techie. Techie was suddenly overwhelmed with how thoughtful Matt was and started crying. Techie didn’t blame Matt for what happened in the shower; he knew it was an accident and he knew Matt would never intentionally trigger him. 

“Techie,” Matt softly cooed. Techie buried his face into his palms. His face became red and the skin around his eyes puffed. “Techie, I love you,” Matt’s voice cracked. That might’ve been the first time he had said that out loud while Techie wasn’t sleeping. “I love you so fucking much. And I, I promise no one will ever hurt you like Ma-ma did as long as I’m here. I swear. I promise. Can- can I kiss you?” he asked and took his warm hands off his mug. Techie nodded and all but crashed his lips onto Matt’s. Techie could taste the honey that had been in their tea, along with the salty tears that rolled down his cheeks. 

 

“I love you too, Mattie” he managed to choke out. 

“Happy birthday, baby,” Matt smiled and kissed Techie’s forehead.


End file.
